Fallout Equestria: Centurions
by the987tails
Summary: Original story developed by KKat Project horizons developed by Somber. It was a long, long time since the great war. the war that tore up 2 nations fighting to see who is the successor. Crossover, a special former veteran of a war before the Great war, has awoken from a cryo tubing. Seeing Equestria how it is. he sets one goal: restore Equestria. He would die for it.


FALLOUT EQUESTRIA: CENTURIONS

CHAPTER 1

There was only one thing in my head:

What. The fuck. Is going on?

It doesn't help me to notice that around me are ponies. and the fact that im not wearing my suit. Above me is structures and buildings that looked... relaxing. I mean, what about the war? The war that everypony died from. Oh please, this is ponyville, I know that, but… it's so… non-violent.

I walked over to a Stallion with a coat with yellow and a mane with chocolate brown. He was smaller than me. I wasn't the that tall, just a little bulky with a bit of moderate build to it.

"hey excuss me, pal? Uhh…"

I wasn't going to waste his time, I was going to cut straight to it.

"What's going on?"

"what's going on, is that im looking for a luscious mare, that's what. Other than that, nothing's going on!"

"Right" I noted. "Is there a… War going on?"

"There's a war going on?, don't be silly! I don't even know what a war is!" he said with a perfect smile that made me feel confused.

"okay then! Thankyou!" I rushed. His bright blue eyes turned from my angle as I watched him trot off.

 _If this is not making sense, I should be looking for answers,_ _maybe see if this is where the Ministry Mares lived._

I moved through the yellow streets moving past colours of coats as I scanned my surroundings, observing what other stallions and mares were doing. On one side, I saw a mare and a colt, the other , I saw a green smeared stallion with a business styled mane looking through a news paper.

I trotted up close to observe the heading of the paper:

 **NEXT STOP: FILLYDELPHIA!**

I observed under the heading reading:

 **The Colloquists; although missing Las Pegasus, are marching to their Concert in Fillydelphia!**

It didn't even feel like a big thing. I kept reading on until I realized the business pony was eyeballing me.

I didn't even bother to say sorry, just clopped off.

It was even more confusing now. It wasn't because there were no big headings about zebras or anything. There was NOTHING, Nothing regarding about war.

This was probably just a coincidence. I wasn't stupid; I know there was a war, but why is Ponyville acting like there wasn't a argument to begin with.

I could heart rate rising slowly. Suddenly a pony lightly touched me by the shoulder.

"Crossover? Are you alright?"

the sound of the voice entering my right ear more than my left sounded so familiar. As if I heard it come out of a mouth so nicely but slightly worried it was heart stopping. I questioned who said it as my mind filled with hundreds of selections of ponies to choose from. I felt rushed as I could feel the hoof on my right shoulder give off. I suddenly knew who said that nice but slightly worried voice.

"Fluttershy?"

my voice was so deep but so gentle yet.

I turned around, my sight running around before my body. I stopped the moment I could I see her perfectly. That

"I was um… looking for you"

the sound of that voice giving way was now relaxing. I didn't bother to tell her what was going on, rather than being straight, id just play along.

"looking for me?"

"Yeah, um, Twilight told me to tell you. So… you can, um, go with her."

Firstly, why would twilight need me? She never asked me to do anything or wanted something. I only met her once or twice saving her flank from a boulder and a genetically mutated Manticore. Still, where I was, I was trying to pick a faulty line up. If I was dreaming this wouldn't look right or real. So far I feel like things are still weird. Its possible I am dreaming. And if I was, where am I? this is too confusing, what happened to the war? It does matter and I will get answers. But I can't if things are confusing and I don't play along.

Im going to get to the bottom of this "alright, where is she?"

"where she always was; the train station. Shes waiting for you"

I gave Fluttershy a nod of acknowledgment and walked away.

"Cross!" Twilight Sparkle yelled in surprise. Her mane looking… different. It had no grey lines. As if I was looking at a much younger Twilight.

Next to her, was the amass of coloured steel on wheels and tracks with four carriages behind it.

I pretended to have a history. "its nice to see you, Twilight."

"have you got the rods?"

Rods? I guess

"No."

"its okay, I brang spares."

Good to know, Twilight. It would've helped if fluttershy told me that.

"lets get this over with."

"Okay then! About time anyways."

She turned away from me and trotted onto the train. I being behind her simply turning around to see Ponyville for some strange reason. And then moved into the train. It wasn't crowded…

I walked through the train. Next to me was a table and seats like all the other train seats. Exept it had Twilight in it.

I sat down opposite of her and stared at her. I was tired all of a sudden, but I didn't want to go to sleep, as if I strictly wasnt compelled to it.

"Well?"

twilight looked at me with a smile on her face, as if I was a guest.

"Twilight, I need to ask you something." I wasn't ready to say something, but there was still a big thought in my head.

It was as if I was asking her to comply with my actions, such as staying still or being quiet. She glared at me.

"What is it?" I took a slight breath and spilled it.

"what is going on?, I remember a war was going on, but everywhere I go, I feel as if war wasn't even a word in Equestria."

"what?" she was no longer smiling, her eyes slightly showing signs of worry, not enough to convince me she was shocked. "What war?" she glared at me, she looked confused but then suddenly started to smile again. "Doesn't matter, you have a presentation to make to Princess Celestia anyways, why worry about that?"

"Presentation?" I asked.

"Yeah! don't tell me you forgot to remember that! Really?"

This gets even more suspicious than ever. Do I really have to do a presentation? Is it more important than getting answers, not a chance.

"okay youll just have to how up some things with your magic"

Wait what? Magic? Did she just say I have to perform magic? A few more questions raised my head.

"Why? How? I'm a pegaten… Pegasus I mean!" She gave me another confused look and then gave out a smirk on her face.

"really?"

Was she just messing around or was she being serious? I decided to draw out my wings so that I could… wait… I cant feel my wings! WHAT!? This isn't making any sense!

I muffled my black hair only to realise the inevitable feeling. There was a spirally cone on my head.

 _What. The. Fuck!_

Okay, okay. Im really confused now.

Suddenly I felt hit on the head as I flew to the side of the bed tired.

WOOOOOOOOOOOT! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!

I got up as soon as I could hear the first sound of the trains scream, I was still in my seat.

"did I just… faint?" that couldn't be possible, I have barely fainted in my life, even from things that are screwed up.

Without looking around my surroundings, I simply called out; "twilight?"

"oh your awake! Were here!"

before I could say something, I knoticed a castle dead-on on my right hand side. I couldn't help but look at it as it interested me far beyond anything else. Why? Because there were barely any guards surrounding the main entrance. Canterlot was only like this before the Zebras went Dark after the massacre.


End file.
